Alice's Payback
by XxtiamarulensxX
Summary: What happens when Alice starts to forget things? Blood is being really pushy? She hasn't seen anyone in how long? And why is she obsessed with the library? A cute one-shot-bloodXalice-Random,funny,cute,romantic :3 what else? haha,enjoy :  read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Payback is a Bitc...Lovely person :3

Hey guys, my first aliceXblood one-shot. Kinda just 'winged' this one :S Hopefully I can have a new one up every week, or so... haha, and I accept flames. Sorry if there is any OOC-ness in here. I tried my best. LOL and I also accept ideas. So read and review. Also, please excuse my spelling errors/punctuation errors. Random cute fluffy one-shots FT W! Xoxo thanks again. P.S check my other stories out too please. It would mean a lot to me :3

Alice Liddell sat by the window of the library reading a book she had found. She had been in the library almost all day enjoying the peace and quiet.

She barely had peace and quiet these days. Especially because she had moved into the mansion a few weeks ago. She said her main reason for moving into the hatter's mansion was because of the vast selection of the enormous library. She also knew that was a complete and utter lie on her behalf. But she still persevered to have her reason seen as legitimate.

As she got half way through a page in the large book, titled, 'Losing to love', who should walk through the door but the hatter himself. Blood. He was also the one Alice was doting on. The book Alice was reading was strange, yet inspiring and captivating. But now, she had lost where she was up to on the page, all because of HIM.

"Why good afternoon my dear and enchanting Alice. How are you on this fine day?" He said with a strange look in his eye. He seemed, discontent at that exact moment. So Alice decided to ignore him. "Hello Blood, I'm good thank you." She replied sweetly and tried to locate the last part of the book she had read.

"What book have you got there, Alice?" His voice seemed to pick up volume as Alice heard him stalk towards her in a fast, yet quiet manner. She held her finger to the line she was up to and looked up at him. "This book? It's nothing you would be interested in Blood." His face seemed to lighten up as he looked over Alice with a glance, but it then turned sour.

He reached her side and pulled her up gently by her arms, and held her close to him. "Please put the book down for now. I haven't seen you all day." He pulled his head away from hers and looked her in the eye. He smiled a devilish smile as Alice blushed fiercely and tried to resist him. "No blood, I'm busy right now. I'm about to lose my page! Please let me go." Alice said in a demanding voice.

Blood's grip on the girl loosened slightly, but not before he could attach his lips to Alice's. They closed their eyes and drifted deeper and deeper into the kiss. Blood began to trace small circles on Alice's back as she kissed him softly. His circles gradually got lower and lower as the kiss got deeper.

Before Blood's hand could get any lower down, Alice pulled away. "Shouldn't you be working? And I should probably go outside and get some sunlight." She pulled away from his grip and started to walk out of the room, the book still firmly in hand.

Just as she reached the door leading to the outside, a hand grabbed her arm and she was pushed against the red wall. A pair of lips covered her own, and for the second time that day, she was kissed passionately. She tried to open her eyes, but the person kissing her had one hand pinning her arms on the wall, whilst the other covered her eyes.

"Mmm...STO...STOP!" Alice said between the rough kisses. She was afraid to see who it was. Almost afraid to remove their hand from her eyes. She slowly pulled her hands away from the kisser, and pulled their hand away from her eyes.

"Well, well Alice, was that romantic enough for you? My dearest?" Bloods smug and vicious voice echoed through the hall. He was brutal when it came to his Alice, although he also would never admit that.

"Blood..." she breathed out shakily. His arms circled around her waist. "And where...did you think you were going? Hmm?" He breathed lightly against her neck.

Alice shivered against their close proximity. She was frightened of the Mafia boss, and oddly attracted to him. Her mind had been in jumbles before she could fully comprehend what was going on with her heart. She had finally realised that she should follow her instincts to find out what was going on in her head.

She shivered as Blood lifted her hair up over her shoulder and began pressing light kisses to her neck. "We like that? Don't we miss Liddell?" He said with a perverted grin.

"Wha? What are you doing Blood?" Alice asked curiously. She was on the point of being frightened. Blood could be completely controlling sometimes. Almost overbearing. But of course that was expected of someone who ALWAYS got what they wanted.

"NO BLOOD!" Alice yelled at him. She wanted to take over control. He was always controlling her. But not today. She pushed his hands away from her shoulders and opened the door leading outside. The sun was refreshing, but almost blinding as Alice strutted outside. She smiled cheekily as she heard Blood huff and slam the door.

He followed her all the way to the large tree with the beautiful blue flowers on them. Alice sniffed the scent in as it began to get warmer.

She loved days like this. The sun hit her face as she sat down under the tree. She groaned at how good it felt. She heard Blood approach her, so she pointed to a spot away from her.

"Over there Blood. I need my personal space for a while." He frowned as she said this, "What made you think, young lady, that I would be sitting beside you? Hmm?" He huffed and sat down.

"You're only saying that because I rejected a kiss from you." She pointed out childishly. Blood's frown got deeper as she said this. "Again..." He said quietly.

Alice was starting to get quite sleepy under the tree, so she decided to lay down. She drowsily lay back and before her head could reach the floor, an arm casually rested underneath it.

"Blood..." Alice opened her eyes warily as she looked at the man who belonged to the arm she rested upon, only to find someone other than Blood.

"Boris? What are you doing here?" Alice whispered, trying to sit up and release his arm from her head, but he wouldn't allow it. He pushed her back down with his tail and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't want to wake up sleepy head." Boris pointed out an unconscious Blood laying less than two metres from them. It looked like the sun had made him drowsy as well. He must've been tired from the hard work he had been doing.

Alice sighed and looked at Boris again. "What are you going to do if he wakes up and finds you here?" Alice said in a hushed whisper.

Boris shrugged, "He won't hurt me. Not when you are this close Alice." He said with a purr and pulled her closer into a hug.

"Why have you not come to see me Alice? I have really missed you." He whispered sadly. A tear started to form in his eye. Alice immediately felt guilty after realising that she had been to absorbed with the library, (and a certain someone) and hadn't left the mansion for more than 3 days.

"I'm so sorry Boris. It's just that I've been busy lately." She automatically looked at Blood. Boris flinched when he saw Alice glance at the Hatter.

"You...haven't...you know. With Blood...Have you Alice?" Boris said awkwardly. His cheeks were flaming red as he waited for Alice's reply. The girl lay there with a confused face.

"What do you mean Boris? Have I what with Blood?" She was confused as Boris sat there shocked. She was too innocent for the perverted Hatter, Boris thought to himself.

"Never mind Alice. I'm not here to talk about the Hatter. I'm here to ask if you will come with me to the festival tomorrow. I asked you the other day and you said you would get back to me." Alice brightened at the mention of the festival. But she soon became confused. "You never asked me, silly Boris. And I'd love to Boris! I love festivals. I can then see everyone and apologise to them for being so unsocial."

She was thinking of an excuse to say tomorrow when she was suddenly pulled quite harshly from Boris' warm embrace. She was then pulled into a stronger embrace that resembled a bear hug. Alice looked at the person hugging her.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the markets for the day?" Alice looked at Boris who was crawling away slowly from Elliot, whose face was anger and confusion in one.

"What do you mean Alice? I left three days ago? And returned three days ago? And what were you doing before with that stupid cat?" Alice stood there confused, she pushed her way out of his hug.

"What do you mean? You left this morning...Didn't you?" Alice was deeply and idiotically confused now. She didn't know left from right. Boris had left her there with Elliot, the raging March Hare.

Elliot shook his head, "Nope, I believe Blood has given you a rare tea. One that..." Elliot stopped his sentence when he found a gun pointing to the back of head. "...Wha?" He was almost as confused as Alice now, who stood there motionlessly as these events occurred.

"What is going on here? Hmm?" A deep and demanding voice rattled through Alice's mind. "Uh oh" She mouthed.

"Blood, when did you wake up?" Alice said sweetly. She slowly but quickly walked over to him and slowly lowered his gun away from Elliot's head. "You don't need to do that Blood."

Blood shook his head. "Of course I do, Alice, Nobody should be touching you, but me. Of course you should know this though. You are MINE, after all." Blood said in a husky as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"I am not yours. And what was Elliot saying before you VERY rudely interrupted him. Elliot? Please continue. Stupid guns..." She trailed off, irritation brimming in her voice.

"Oh, umm...yes. As I was saying, Blood has been using some new tea leaves. Bermutta tea? I believe?" Elliot nodded his head in confirmation. "Yep, that's the one. Right Blood?"

Alice saw Blood standing there awkwardly. He seemed embarrassed. "And what are the affects of this tea? Hmm Blood?"

Blood looked away and shifted his weight to his other leg. He mumbled something incoherent with an annoyed voice.

"What was that Blood? Speak up." Alice said angrily. She knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"I said. Partial amnesia." He turned around, ready to be yelled at by Alice. But the yelling never came. Alice stood there shocked, "partial amnesia? But why?" She said in a quiet voice. Her mind ticking over.

"Because, I didn't want you to leave me here by myself for the festival. I can't go, I have work to do." He turned to see Alice looking at him, admiring him. "What?" He said with a sneer.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that I didn't know you loved me so much. Thanks for telling me the TRUTH, Elliot." Alice said with a wink. Elliot beamed at Alice's praise and approval. She turned around and linked her arm with Elliot's, pulling him towards the mansion.

"Hey! Alice! Where are you going? And with Elliot?" He grimaced as Alice pulled Elliot down towards her and she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Don't get to close to her Elliot, or I will kill you!" Bloods threat boomed through the open area. He shook his head as Alice walked away.

"It's payback for lying to me and feeding me something I didn't know was there. You don't want to end up like Peter do you Blood?" She said quickly. She stuck her tongue out and went inside with Elliot.

"Puppet on strings." Blood whispered as he pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn you Elliot." He said with a grimace. "Damn you payback."


	2. 2 Pass the parcel Alice style

Hey guys, this was meant to be a one-shot, but my dear friend Kure told me to multi-chap this story, so...here it is... enjoy! (Please don't forget to review, give me some ideas to guys! I don't mind! And also, PLEASE check out my other stories! )

Thanks guys,

Tia xoxo

Alice stumbled as she swallowed another mouthful of the unnamed alcohol. At first she told Boris that she was only going to have one drink, but one turned into two, and before she knew it she was drunk.

The fireworks display was bright and coloured, almost like the Hatters eyes when he was mad Alice thought and giggled. Boris grabbed onto her arm as she turned around about to run off. "I think it's best to stay here with me Alice. I'm going to look after you tonight, seeing as that stupid hatter has more important work to be done than be here for you. Especially when you're so drunk and easily persuaded." He giggled slightly as he remembered what Alice had done beforehand. "I hope the Hatter doesn't find out." Boris said grimly.

After the fireworks display, Boris gingerly picked Alice up and said goodbye to everyone. "I think Miss Alice has had a bit too much wine. I'll take her home. Bye." He started to walk with the girl through the forest.

"I...I love you pussy cat..." Alice sighed and patted the boy on the head. He blushed a deep crimson colour and kept walking. "Are you going to answer me, Mr Cat?" Alice said with childish pout.

"You know Alice; you really aren't suited for wine. Next time I think you should stick to tea..." Alice shook her head and started to struggle in the boys arms. "Put me down Mr Cat. I want to tell you a story. Listen well." Alice pounced forward towards the trees and hid behind one.

"What are you doing?" Boris said as he watched the girl. He giggled at the childishness. "You know Alice; you're cute when you are drunk. Just don't tell the Hatter what you did before..." Boris pounced behind the tree Alice was behind and found she was no longer there. "Alice? Where are you?" His panicked voice echoed through the woodland path.

"I'll take her from here." Said a mysterious voice from behind Boris. He turned around quickly to see Ace with Alice slung over his shoulder. She had a smile on her face, and from what Boris could tell, she didn't have a clue to what was going on.

"Ace, the Hatter expected Alice to be back within 5 hours after Alice left. Knowing you, she won't get there in time and the hatter will most likely hunt me down and kill me. What are you doing here anyways?" Boris' tail twitched in impatience and partial fear, he was slightly scared of the knave of hearts. He wasn't going to admit that out loud though.

"Me? I'm here to take Alice for a stroll; I didn't get to see her much tonight. Sadly. So I thought I might as well follow you, then ambush you, then take Alice from your paws." He said this with a cocky grin; Boris couldn't but help at lunge at him. "I really hate you Ace, did you know that?" He said with a snarl.

"Give me back my Alice." Boris said in an aggravated and demanding tone. Alice twitched at this. "Your Aliceee? I'm Bloooods Aliceee." She said in a loud and drunk tone.

"She's got a point there cat. And she's drunk, so I'll be leaving you here. And sorry if Alice is a bit late, but no hard feelings?" Ace said as he strolled of into the night, following the pathway carefully. He whistled a tune as he went.

"He will kill you as well you idiot!" Boris hissed out to him. He punched the tree he was standing next to. "Damn it Alice. Get away from him!"

Alice sobered up a little as she heard a tune she recognised. She looked at the person face as she tried to recognise them. She knew she was drunk because she couldn't see anyone's face clearly. She knew that she was with Boris before, but now who was she with?

"Errrr, who areee you?" Alice said in a giggly voice. The man carrying her laughed at her question. "You know who I am Alice. I'm your lover." The man said to her in a quiet and whispered tone. He bounced her on his shoulder as he walked, he must've been uncomfortable. But now Alice was uncomfortable.

"Blood? Pleasssse put me down. My tummy isn't sittinggg right..." Alice said strangely as she hiccupped. The man stopped walking and put her down on the floor. "Oh no you don't, not on me! On the grass!" The man exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean on the..." Alice started to say, just as she hurled in the bushes.

"...Well there goes that plan..." Ace said annoyed.

They arrived at the mansions front gates after half an hour of Alice emptying her stomach in the bushes. "Well, that was sure fun..." Alice said dully, she was now partially sober. But the alcohol was still affecting things such as her memory. "Ace, what did I do before? Why won't you tell me?" Alice said with an annoyed voice.

Ace chuckled at her question. "Obviously I'm saving it until a later time." Alice looked at the Knight. "You know Ace, I really dislike you sometimes..." Alice exclaimed with a sigh. "You know Alice; you're the second person to say that to me today...So far." Alice chuckled at his response.

Alice slowed down as she reached the gate. "Well...thanks Ace for getting me back to the gate. Without doing anything to me...I think. And tell me next time what I did. Please?" Ace chuckled and shook his head at this.

"Nope, I'll take you to the door. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to leave you at the front gate. And besides, I didn't do anything to you. I was going to... but you puked. Not attractive in the least bit." He said with a scowl.

Alice bit her lip in embarrassment. She shook her head as Ace went to walk through the gate. "I don't want you to take me. Thanks anyway. I mean...what if Blood found out?"

"What if Blood found out what exactly...Miss Alice?" Alice turned around to look at the man who had just joined them. He shook his head as he saw how close Ace was to Alice. "You may leave now Knight. Goodbye." He said in a cool and harsh tone.

"O.k., just don't tell him what you did whilst you were drunk, Alice. I bet he hasn't even seen THAT..." Ace said in a suggestive tone as he turned around and walked away.

"...I think we need to talk Miss Liddell. Maybe a cup of tea is in order? Hmm?" Alice shook her head at his words. "I am not having another one of your cups of tea Blood Dupre. I think I'll make myself coffee." Alice stated as she remembered the last cup of tea Blood made her those few days ago. She shook her head as she and Blood walked towards the mansion. "This is going to be a fun conversation isn't it Miss Liddell? Just what did you do?"

Alice shook her head and blushed. It wasn't going to be fun at all. Especially for Blood. Alice had remembered what she had done. She blushed deeply at the thought of it. She was in big trouble...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
